The Emergence of Sierra Potter
by Esah-Zhurah'Tesh-Dar
Summary: Vernon did it. He killed the Boy-Who-Lived, who turns out to have secrets that very few know; the Headmaster, Harry, and the mysterious girl who appeared in his bedroom after his death. Now, said girl finds herself back in Britain, a place she never wanted to see again. Femslash; rated M for language and some content; AU; character death.


**I don't own Harry Potter or any other copyrighted works.**

* * *

Shrill alarms whistled in the wreckage of the Headmaster's office, startling the old man out of his reverie while he fixed a few of his instruments. Each and every alarm had a different tone and note; he knew the only whistle quite like this particular one was the Life-Endangerment for one Harry Potter, also the one who trashed his office.

Dumbledore spared a worried glance at the severely spinning tool as he called out, "Fawkes! To Harry!" and disappeared in a flash of crimson fire. In the fiery vortex, he pondered the cause. Another fall? Maybe one of those Muggle contraptions that moved so quickly hit him?

Dumbledore found his answer as he stepped from the tornado of flames. Harry James Potter lay curled up in a ball on the floor, blood soaking every inch of him, his eyes barely fluttering. "Pro…fes…sor… Sorrrryyy… a… bout… your… office…" Harry mumbled through his mouthful of blood, closing his emerald eyes, surrendering to the comforting darkness.

"Harry," Dumbledore whispered brokenly, "I'm the sorry one. I didn't listen to what you did and didn't tell me. Forgive an old man, please, young Harry." The man knelt quietly by the cooling body and wept nearly silently. The Headmaster slowly wiped away his tears and stood, fierce determination filling his eyes.

"DURSLEY!" he bellowed, striding out of the small room Harry called his own. He found the man passed out on the floor in the once-tidy kitchen. It looked looted, most likely from the giant, human swine still in the vicinity. There were half-empty and broken alcohol bottles lying on every available surface, a few even on the fat man's large stomach.

Dumbledore's gaze found Vernon Dursley, and he swept forward menacingly, his mouth curling into a snarl, to grasp the younger man by his collar. _"Dursley,"_ the aging man growled, "how dare you do this! Harry is- was- your own nephew! How could you?"

Vernon open his little piggy eyes a small amount, grunting unintelligibly and swatting ineffectively at Dumbledore. "Damn right I *hic* did it! Petunia always *hic* took his *hic* side! He turned Dudley *hic* against me!" Vernon slurred, his head lolling from side to side and making him feel sick. "He's a right little *hic* bastard! I'm glad he's dead!"

Someone gasped from behind Dumbledore, who twisted his head to see the person. Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth in horror. The young Metamorphmagus from the Order, Tonks, tried to act professional about her curiosity, but her companion's shoulder was a few inches too high for her to see over it. She ended up bouncing unsteadily on her toes, trying to see the scene, and jumped back in shock.

McGonagall let out a small whimper and crumpled to the floor. Trying to catch her, Tonks, being her normal, clumsy self, twisted her ankle and fell on top of the older woman. She struggled upright and blushed heavily, looking away guiltily. When she turned her attention once again to the pair of men in the kitchen, Vernon Dursley fell to the floor with a sick thump, leaving Dumbledore with his back to her.

The Headmaster raised his head to the ceiling as a few muffled bumps were heard in that dismal room where Harry's body lay. He crinkled his wrinkled brow in thought and stalked out of the kitchen, moving with one mind to Harry's room. He threw open the door he closed earlier and took note of the dark silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry wasn't on the floor; the pale boy now reclined on the small mattress with its springs popping out.

"Sierra." It wasn't a question, not quite. Dumbledore recognized the dark, curly mane of hair and the jade green eyes. The woman's eyes turned from the corpse to the man in the doorway. A delicate eyebrow rose in his direction while she ran her hand through Harry's untidy hair.

"Headmaster." The curt response dripped with unseen venom as the dark woman ceased her motions and stood. Her short black skirt straightened, now falling to mid-thigh instead of being scrunched up at the top of her thighs. Her ruby-red crop top protested the sudden movement as she fiddled with it. Tattoos elegantly adorned most of her body, save for her legs, and three earrings hung from each ear.

Dumbledore sighed in resignation and attempted to appear candid. "How long has it been, Sierra, my girl? Ten years?" He saw out of the corner of his eye the Deputy Headmistress and Auror Tonks enter the dilapidated room, looking back and forth in horror at the shabby bedchamber.

"Close, old man," Sierra snorted, icy hate for the Headmaster burning in her eyes. "Maybe you aren't too senile nowadays. Fourteen. I last talked to my brother, last visited Britain, fourteen years ago." She paced silently to the window, slightly ajar, and peered out in the darkness, pausing before her next sentence. "He's still here, you know. All of us _Dark Creatures_ stick around after we die. Sometimes a few minutes, sometimes a lifetime. If we die from an unjust murder, we stay even longer." Sierra looked to Harry's body in explanation.

The tall woman noticed the small, pink-haired woman looking around discreetly, but hopefully as well. The Auror's head lowered when she uttered her next fact, which caused Sierra to grin in her mean-spirited way. "The only ones who can see him are other _Dark Creatures._"

Sierra found her attention inexplicably drawn to the excitable woman, though she hid her surprise well with a snarl and a rude gesture. "He's dead, lady! And Britain calls _me_ a Dark Creature! Good God!" Sierra ignored the other occupants of the room as she gathered her things – her stilettos, her dress coat to cover what little clothing she wore, and her purse.

She opened the window fully, intending to escape the way she came, but stopped at the last moment. Remembering her brother, she lifted him into her arms and dropped him into a portal to her home. Sierra had no wish to carry around a dead body in London. Task done, she dropped out the window and onto the immaculate lawn.

Brushing herself off, Sierra sauntered down the path to the sidewalk, her hips swinging just enough for someone to notice. "Wait!" called a voice from behind her. Sierra sighed irately, knowing the person speaking was the pink-haired Auror. She hoped the woman wouldn't faint.

Sierra casually turned, watching the woman dash at her and double over soon after. When the woman once again was upright, Sierra struck, pushing her back to a wall. "Well, little one," she breathed huskily. "Isn't this a _pleasure?_" The taller woman felt a shiver rush through the Auror's body, an adrenaline rush dancing much the same path in Sierra's.

The Auror nearly fainted just from those few words alone. Sierra knew that any more would leave her with an unconscious woman, so she made her decision quickly. Sliding a card from her purse, Sierra nudged it delicately between her new _friend's_ breasts and leaned forward to place a passionate liplock on the nearly catatonic woman. Nipping at the Auror's bottom lip, Sierra ran her hands down slim arms and around a trim waist. She pulled back leisurely, brushing her lips lightly against the other woman's chastely. "Call me," she purred before sauntering away once more, lifting her hand in a small salute.

* * *

**I apologize for the wait that some of you have experienced. My workload has been a rollercoaster the past two months, but I finally started a beginning I finished. The rest are still on my computer. I'm not sure if chapters will be longer or not, but I'd appreciate feedback on my writing style since I'm not a very good judge of it.**

**This was meant to act as a prologue chapter, so things will be explained more next chapter. The list (most likely): Who Sierra is; what Harry and Sierra are; Harry's relationship with Tonks, Petunia, and Dudley; Dumbledore's downwards spiral; the explanation of Harry's death; and Sierra's life as a whole. No sneak peeks, either. **

**~Esah**

**PS: I don't know when the next update will be either.**

**PPS: I think next chapter will be in the form of Sierra's diary.**


End file.
